


Geeks, Nerds, FBI, They're All The Same

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Set around season 4/ 5 (without Jeanne), Star Wars - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: “You like movies?”“Pretty sure everyone I've met will tell you that's an understatement but yes I like them.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Male Character(s), Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, implied
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Geeks, Nerds, FBI, They're All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> from ncis five prompts - livejournal - april 2019 - 2. Phrase/quote: “The most desired gift of love is not diamonds or roses or chocolate. It is focused attention.” – Richard Warren. I mostly went away from the prompt but i suppose it start works.  
> i don't own the characters, well actually i do own the OMC.

“You like movies?”

“Pretty sure everyone I've met will tell you that's an understatement but yes I like them.”

“I just saw that recent Star Wars film - Revenge of something I think.”

“Revenge of the Sith. It came out two years ago.”

“I don't really like the films but my brother loves them so he finally made me watch it at the weekend.”

“Tim - my co-worker that I was telling you about - loves them. Like has an unhealthy obsession with them. If we can't decide which film to watch - or more he doesn't want to watch whatever movie I picked - he puts on the first movie because apparently that's a compromise. When really it's not because for starters movies from the late 70s can't be classics and also Star Wars is not a classic despite anything and everything Tim says against it.”

His date rolls his eyes and states “Only nerds think it's a classic.”

And okay Tony actually feels slightly insulted on the behalf of Tim because as much he's not going to admit it to Tim the movies are really good. “The franchise has created such an impact with people that could be classed as a classic or at least it will be. In about twenty years, people will treat it as if it's the war of the worlds. Which is what I would deem a classic sci-fi film.”

“Didn't you just say Star Wars isn't a classic?” Yes he did but that was before his date decided to indirectly insult Tim - which is something only Tony is allowed to do. 

“Well it's not but it will be.”

“Sure.” Another eye roll, wow this guy rolls his eyes more than Tim does. “And when that happens we would have failed as a society and let the nerds rise up.”

“Geeks.”

“What?”

“It's geeks that typically prefer Star Wars, nerds like Star Trek. Although Tim loves Star Wars yet knows Klingon so I suppose he's the exception to the case. He once used Klington in one of our cases and I’m pretty sure our boss was regretting all life decisions that lead him up to that point.”

“What did you say your job was again?”

“Federal agent.”

“Oh, no wonder he knows Klingon then.”

“What does that mean.”

“Well it means despite tv shows and movies showing the FBI all cool and that, really you're all a bunch of nerds and geeks.”

“I'm not a geek or nerd.”

“You just argued Star Wars will be a classic. You're a nerd - oh sorry, geek.”

“I’m not even FBI.”

“That's proving my point. The FBI is the coolest, so if you're one of the other types of feds your job is massively less cool.” How did he end up on a date with someone that uses ‘cool’ frequently in speech.

“I would say my job is very awesome actually, considering I - you know - solve murders and also save people.”

“Like a nerd.” 

Thank god Tony’s phone starts ringing and he doesn't have to get into an argument with a clearly a child trapped in a mans body - and Kate used to call him an overgrown manchild, this guy is so much worse. His caller ID shows that it's Time calling and Tony signals to his date he has to take this. He moves away from the table and stands in the restaurant's waiting area.

“Where are you?”

“Alfonsos’. I told you I had a date.”

“You haven't answered your phone.”

“My phone didn't ring, that's why. What's going on” 

Tony can hear Tim yell out to Ziva “I thought you said you called him.”

Ziva’s reply is just loud enough, Tony can also hear it “No, I told you I wasn’t going to call him because he would get snitchy with me.”

“Tim, what's going on?”

“Oh. You have to come down to the marina, we got a case.”

Tony stays on the phone while walking back to his table. “It's always the days I have a date on.”

“You could just stop having dates when you know we’re on call.”

“Not happening, McGeek.”

“I have to go, Gibbs is glaring. Get here quick. Pier number 73.” and then Tim hangs up before Tony can say anything else.

Tony faces his date and says “Sorry, I have got to be less cool now.” 

Before he can turn and leave, his date says “Next maybe don’t talk about your boyfriend for most of a date.”

“What?”

“Tim is your boyfriend, right?”

“He's not. And it says more about you than it does me, that you thought I had a boyfriend yet stayed talking to me.” This time Tony does turn and walk towards the door - he has a crime scene to go investigate.

He can hear his date say to his turned back “Sure do talk about him a lot for not being his boyfriend.”

And in his car on the way to the marina, Tony doesn't think all that hard about how he spent most of the date talking about Tim and Star Wars - how he has paid enough attention to Tim’s rambles about the franchise to do so in the first place. Of course he talked about Tim, he’s his coworker, teammate, partner and best friend. Anyone that goes on a date with him should know all about Tim and the place he has in Tony’s life.


End file.
